


Lingering thoughts

by ravioleeheicho



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioleeheicho/pseuds/ravioleeheicho
Summary: okay this isnt finished YET so like dont read bye





	Lingering thoughts

The following words are words to tell how I feel about depression. These words are presenting many feelings and no, I'm not, by any means, romanticizing depression and anxiety. How can I belittle such a simple thought turning into somewhat we call monster under our bed. Underneath our skin. Underneath all these layers and layers of protection called _f_ _ear._

 

I feel nervous while typing this  and actually my hands are cold. Given the situation, it's January. Yes, it's supposed to be cold. But my hands are nervous-cold. Maybe I'll get this wrong or I'll cut straight through the sensitive flesh of alone. Alone, I think. It's not the word sad that comes through my mind when I came to encounter the word depression. They feel alone. And for a second I think these words that I'm building up are much more lucky because they have a fellow letter behind and after 'em. They are called sentence. Sentence can't be a sentence without any subject and predicate. Well, depressed people are subjects. They don't feel complete to be called sentence as they feel only the subject of sadness. 

 

Sadness comes second. You feel grumpy, cranky and it felt like you pulled an all-nighter for 10 weeks. That sadness when even your favorite band can't lift your mood up and you can relate to My Chemical Romance. Sadness alone is tiring. You feel, sad you cry but the next morning? it's still there. It's not the sadness you feel when you watch Jack die leaving Rose alone in the middle of the cold ocean. It's the sadness Rose felt when she realized that she was left alone. Sadness suck. They suck out all your happiness in your system. Making you flinch with the tiniest movements. 

 

Have you gone through the night with your eyes open pretending to be asleep and wanting to be asleep? You want to fall in a slumber, and when you did..

 

You wake up with tears running down your cheeks. You're doing deep breaths and eyes widening in every second in fear of something. I don't know? Maybe ghost of your past? Monsters of your future dreams? Demons in your head? Hunters of your peace? Maybe your dog. What's wrong with wanting to sleep for 3 hours?

 


End file.
